


Early Morning Chill

by megolas



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early morning chill<br/>
bitterness is shared between<br/>
an elf and hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Chill

Orlando's mouth is bitter with alcohol, twisted at the edges as he gulps whiskey and coffee out of a small flask. Dom's fingers clench inside his gloves as he watches Orlando's breath mist in the early morning air as Orlando laughs with the crew at the side of the set.

The scenes are shot and they're done for a hour. Freedom comes with chilly winter air at the opening of the studio door and Dom escapes outside, hobbit feet slapping in their protective plastic bags. There's a flash of blond in the corner of his vision and he slip-slids, changing his direction to follow. Orlando is trickesy but Dom finds him, leaning against a trailer, watching him in cool amusement.

Dom hesitates and watches Orlando, who stares right back with amusement written in his eyes. "Drink?" Orlando says, raising the flask to his mouth and then out to towards Dom, steam rising from its mouth. Dom nods but ignores the flask, choosing to drink the hot bitterness from Orlando's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reply to cupiscent's Haiku challenge. Three drabbles, all related, 50-70-50 words. Bonus points for writing the summary in haiku too. Kiss to Hope for kicking my haiku summary into shape.


End file.
